


Relief

by SolifiedJaporeanist21



Series: Relief [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolifiedJaporeanist21/pseuds/SolifiedJaporeanist21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Granted, Do Kyungsoo knew exactly what to expect in his life, however, when it came to Chanyeol, he was at a dead loss like he never truly knew to begin with. Chanyeol was unpredictable, playful, yet inseperable once met. When Chanyeol found someone he could relate to or simply just liked — a lot — he clung to them like a determined leach, frightened that if he unclung from them he'd lose them forever.</p><p>Though it wasn't Chanyeol this time who was clinging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

Abruptly throwing upright in his bed Kyungsoo blinked once, twice, thrice, familiarizing his surroundings. This wasn't the first time he's been thrown out of his dreams and he let out a exasperated breath. _No wonder why I'm_ _always tired._ Kyungsoo sighed. Once he captured his bearings he combed cold fingers through his damp sleep hair, letting out a shuttering breath as the bridge of whatever he had been dreaming about still lingered in his consciousness. _Why can't I_   _ever remember them?_ Kyungsoo found himself asking mentally for his mouth was too dry to speak the words themselves.

Swallowing deeply Kyungsoo hoped it'll at least moisten the sore dryness of his throat before he looked around again quickly discarding his bedsheets from his heated body to immediately take notice to the sticky mess in his boxers. He groaned. _Again?_ This _too_ wasn't the first time he's came in his sleep either, not only reeking his body of his own cum, but as well as feeling uncomfortable about the _fact_ that he came on himself, in his sleep no less— so much for his mind being unfunctioning like _it's_ supposed to. However, no point in dwelling on what's already been done and Kyungsoo proceeded to clean himself up with a nice hot shower and clean clothes.

When fully adjusting the shower knob to how he desired best, Kyungsoo stood underneath the tap remaining perfectly still to relish in the feel of the water pelting on his skin before he _actually_ proceeded to wash up. Nevertheless, the water still felt like heaven against Kyungsoo's tired limbs, so much that he moaned in satisfaction, closing his eyes to savor in the enjoyment of the water's blissfulness. He couldn't remember a time he had the pleasure of actually _not_ having to rush in the shower.

And it only got better as he figured out that he was the only one amongst his group that was up so early in the morning— not that it was any different than usual. Which in turn also meant he gets to hog the shower all to himself. Usually, Kyungsoo took quick ones to ensure his bandmates get theirs as well but since nobody was up he could forget them.

Dressing himself fifteen or so minutes later Kyungsoo gave his brain permission to wander somewhere else, to get lost in the world of his thoughs like he always did in the early mornings. Thoughts of his blank dreams hit the top of the list immediately. The young man hardly remembered his dreams anymore, there's bits and pieces every so often, but that's it, the person he's with either being blurred or unreconizable. Kyungsoo wanted to say it was nothing to fret about, that it was of some pretty girl he'll probably never meet... that it absolutely _wasn't_ of his secret crush slash best friend, Park Chanyeol. It was no mystery that they were sexual dreams either, considering most times he's woken up with his own ejaculation stuck to him.

Kyungsoo recalls too well the time Jongin once explained to him that a couple nights he gets slurred out of his slumber from Kyungsoo's quiet pleasured sounds across the room from either him dry humping the mattress underneath him or from the occasional rubbing of his own hand or— on rare days— a spare pillow.

Kyungsoo had been _so_ embarrassed then that it literally took him a whole week to be able to meet Jongin in the eye again.

Kyungsoo only hopes it's not permanent for if it was Kyungsoo was going to lose his dignity— or pride— slowly each day. Jongin had casually suggested getting a good fuck, therefore it would be a win-win. Jongin would win by no longer having to wake up to Kyungsoo's 'sweet moans' as he called them and Kyungsoo would win for he wouldn't have anymore sex dreams of his mysterious lover, meaning end of fucking his sheets. Kyungsoo had as kindly as he could denied the suggestion right off the bat, stating that it wasn't a bad idea but it wasn't him. He wasn't going to fuck someone he would probably never meet again just to stop his wet dreams from occurring— he had other reasons as well but decided it wasn't any of Jongin's business especially not after what Jongdae inlightened him about what the younger truly thought about him a couple months ago. Jongin had merely shrugged his shoulders, telling Kyungsoo it was his loss.

Chanyeol was even less help as the word somehow spread from Jongin to Jongdae to Baekhyun then to Chanyeol. Kyungsoo wouldn't deny it... he _so_ much despised the idea that his best friend knew _all_ about what dirty shit he does in his sleep— not so much on the other three since they had no room to talk and that they had probably already knew— and in every detail mind you! Yes, it was fine, semi-dealable that _three_ of his friends knew about it, but Chanyeol... Kyungsoo might as well crawl in a hole and die in shame.   
  
Kyungsoo had only admitted to himself and himself _only_ that he has the biggest crush on Chanyeol and when Chanyeol had confronted him about his dream problems Kyungsoo wished he would've died for real, not only not being able to talk to the older friend but as well as the way he talked! He fucking studdered! Since when did the poker-faced Kyungsoo stammer?!

Apparently only Chanyeol was capable of bring out those hidden things.

Nonetheless it definitely _hadn't_ been his day then.

Furthmore, Chanyeol had supported him like the composed laid-back friend he was, wrapping his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders like he always did before pulling him into what Kyungsoo likes to call a 'Chanyeol bear hug' until he had to yell at him that he couldn't breathe. Then once Kyungsoo caught his breath again Chanyeol would presume, soothing him that everyone has a couple sex dreams every now and again— that he himself said did too, multiple times, he reassured— and that there was nothing to fret about.

Kyungsoo had stopped listening to his friends rant for a mere second for he immediately felt a sharp pang in his chest like he'd just been betrayed and thrown in front of a semi the second he had heard that Chanyeol— his secret long love interest— had dreams of someone he wished to fuck— not once but multiple times— although, that wasn't so much as even the worst part. The worst was that Kyungsoo was possitively sure they weren't of him, even when he really _really_ wished they would've.  
  
Kyungsoo didn't know why, but he somehow managed to drop the subject outwardly, yet not so much on the inside. He couldn't, it just kept eating at him constantly, repeating over and over in his head like a broken record player. He soon came to conclusion that it was his best bet _not_ to try to figure out on his own who Chanyeol was dreaming to have a intimacy relationship with, for that way he wouldn't get hurt more.

Old clothes in the 'dirty clothes basket' Kyungsoo walked out of the bathroom, towel ruffling through his wet hair. Feeling fresh and clean again Kyungsoo smiled for no apparent reason the tug on his lips however did feel quite nice for he hasn't felt this refreshed in weeks. Although, that all changed when he ran into someone.

Face now distorted in pain, Kyungsoo held his throbbing head— towel blocking his view as to see just _who_ he ran into. Whoever it was they had a hard body, Kyungsoo might add. His vision went white behind his eye lids for a mere millisecond as he stumbled a bit. Luckily Kyungsoo was quick to catch his balance. "Ow, sorry I didn't—" Kyungsoo trailed off, rubbing his pulsing temple. "—see you."

"You have a hard head Kyungsoo, damn." The other murmured back, probably rubbing their chest where Kyungsoo's head had met it.

Kyungsoo instantly froze, eyes wide underneath his towel. He knew that voice, he knew it _far_ too well. Yes, there was no doubt about it— even over the slurry half-awake tone, that voice belonged to Chanyeol.

Looking up Kyungsoo slowly pulled the cloth off his head to find out he had been proven right. There was Chanyeol, tall and lean looming over Kyungsoo's short one, hair sticking up in— what Kyungsoo could see— all directions but even that didn't make him look the slightest bit unattractive. Eyes half open lazily while the look of discomfort distorted his features slightly. Kyungsoo's breath without his permission hitched, everything about his best friend was gorgeous, even without the styled hair or clothes or the cover make-up, he was still perfection.

"Chanyeol..." Kyungsoo whispered once he found his voice, although, it was more to himself then to the person in front of him. The younger man's throat grew dry again his cheeks rising in temperature from looking at Chanyeol longer then he should've. He caught onto this and swifly attempted to look down at the floor or somewhere else but he found out he wasn't quick enough for Chanyeol frantically reacted.

"Hey, are you alright Soo? You look like you've just seen a ghost?" The taller man asked worriedly, placing a hand on said person's shoulder. Kyungsoo on the other hand flinched upon the sudden contact, easing back immediately, shaking his head as though it would rid the unpleasant thoughts that were trying to present.

Clearing his throat, Kyungsoo put on a half smile, protesting with his hands up. "Oh yeah, um, I mean no! O-Of course I'm okay. Sorry again about the whole... yeah, anyway gotta go." Kyungsoo stammered, hurriedly moving past the perplexed bandmate, instantly grimacing once out of sight at how unreassuring he had just sounded.

Leaning against the nearby wall Kyungsoo placed his hand over his racing heart, his breathing rapidly unsteady now. _That was close._ Kyungsoo sighed closing his eyes in sadness and disappointment, he again made a fool out of himself, he promised not to look longer than intended and yet he did anyway. Eventually Chanyeol was going to grow suspicious— if not already— and start asking questions. Kyungsoo cringed at the thought, he didn't know what could happen then.

He'd probably die for real.

...

The rest of the day went smoothly enough. At least given that Chanyeol hadn't confronted him about their morning run in, which was a good sign. There were a couple onwards looks here and there but nothing that wasn't unusual than normal.

Back to their dorms once they finally dangered through the pack of their fans Kyungsoo sighed heavily, tired out his ass. It was a long day and all Kyungsoo wanted to do was fall over and rest, which was why he approximately threw himself onto the couch once it came into view. He was so unexplainably worn the ceiling was a fucking beautiful sight to him. Exhaustion wasn't new to Kyungsoo or his group but the loss of precious sleep was. And sleep was what Kyungsoo desired doing, particularly for weeks if he could. But unfortunately, it was only 7:30 p.m. and that wish wasn't available now or anytime for that matter.

Kyungsoo was relieved though that they eaten out before they came back to the dorms therefore meaning Kyungsoo wouldn't have to cook later, which _also_ meant he gets to rest for the rest of the night. He didn't even know if he could even walk with how sore his feet were, let alone stand over the stove for hours to cook something that would probably last ten to twenty minutes eating tops.

...

The movie they were currently watching was interesting, to say the least, yet Kyungsoo couldn't really get into it. It was some suspense thriller movie— Non-Stop he thinks— that recently came out that Jongdae suggested. Amongst their group nobody really declinded— probably too tired to argue— and just sat in their usual spots in front of the TV, all eyes glued to the screen like frozen dolls. Kyungsoo, the odd ball, wasn't watching it, sure his eyes _were_ on the screen and all but he wasn't _truly_ paying attention to anything that was going on on the screen itself. Instead he was just lost in space, in a void of nothing.

10:57 p.m. it was now and Kyungsoo tossed his phone back besides him having finished his purpose. Forgotten now Kyungsoo yawned, coming back to his reality just to untangle himself from Chanyeol's death grasp next to him— surpressing the flush that was trying to creep up onto his cheeks thanks to the warmth his friends body had been providing— to get up from his spot on the couch and head into the kitchen where he only hoped there was still some Coke left over from when Luhan had gone shopping a couple days ago.

Naturally, Luhan bought enough to last weeks, but with soda lovers in the dorm so much can only last so long. No matter, Kyungsoo didn't really care as long as it wasn't him drinking them all then Luhan had no excuse to complain to him about it.

The kitchen in the dorm was dark when Kyungsoo entered it— like always since Kyungsoo was really the only one who uses it nowadays, well unless EXO-M was in Korea with them then Yixing would often use it as well, only when bored though— though Kyungsoo didn't bother thinking about turning the light on, he didn't really see the point, he was just going to leave five seconds later anyways.  
  
Opening the fridge Kyungsoo grinned in satisfaction, reaching forward towards his newfound treasure. "Mine." He murmured under his breath, closing the door right after, not once taking notice to the shadow that was eyeing him, studying his every more.

"There's something eating at you, isn't there?" The figure asked out of the blue, making his presence known to Kyungsoo. There was a pause that made Kyungsoo freeze in place before the figure continued, "Are you possibly _hiding_ something Soo? Something from me? Your best friend?" Chanyeol finished. Kyungsoo immediately jumped at the bitterness in Chanyeol's voice, before his fingers grew numb from the coldness the can of soda was emanating from holding it too long in one spot and he unconsciously dropped it, hearing it clank softly onto the ground where it lay unattended and forgotten.

Slowly turning around Kyungsoo wished he wouldn't have, considering that his breath hitched in his chest at how incredibly close Chanyeol truly was to him, or was it because the elder was leaning far too sexily against that kitchen arch way? Kyungsoo didn't know nor give a damn as long as he could absorb the sight for future references.

Chanyeol probably...no there was no doubt that the elder knew just how much he was taunting Kyungsoo to drop the whole subject and just trudge over to where he was and kiss him senseless, over and over. However, much to Kyungsoo's disapointment he couldn't, even if the idea was very alluring he couldn't— _wouldn't_ because he knew too well that Chanyeol would immediately push him away harshly, tell him that he didn't like Kyungsoo in that way, that he liked only women then leave disgusted and most likely scarred for life.  
  
Kyungsoo's heart broke at the though and he simply just asked. "What? Why would I need to?" Studying the elder bandmate's actions, Kyungsoo watched a little too intently as Chanyeol uncrossed his arms and advanced towards Kyungsoo's now shaky form.

"You know you can tell me anything right Kyungsoo. I'm always here for you." Chanyeol spoke softly— probably trying not to draw attention to the others in the living room, not that they'd hear anything anyways with their heads so wrapped into the movie. A bomb could go off and they most likily wouldn't even move a muscle— his deep voice gradually rebrating against Kyungsoo's eardrumbs like a velvet purr.

Leaning closer than Kyungsoo thought necessarily required Chanyeol kept the distance between them a couple inches apart. Kyungsoo now being closer stared into Chanyeol's eyes, the dark pools looking into his own and he frantically blushed at the realization that he could now practically _feel_ Chanyeol's body heat rising on his exposed skin. Which the only thing that came to mind about that was how incredibly hot that was.  
  
No scratch that Chanyeol _was_ hot.

Dismissing the thought right away, Kyungsoo looked back up, placing a smile on his lips reassuring. "There's nothing, Chanyeol I swear. I-I've just been out of it, being tired sure can mess with your head you know?" Kyungsoo emphasized with knocking on his head bashfully. Chanyeol didn't look like he bought his cover up nor the sudden subject change...although, then again he could've, Kyungsoo wasn't too sure, Chanyeol could be a hard book to read sometimes; especially when his guards were up.

In addition it wasn't a lie either, Kyungsoo _was_ out of it most of the day actually— so he wasn't _completely_ lying, he was just keeping things, things he knew painfully well that Chanyeol would never return nor share back.

The look on his face however, was a different story. It didn't rub right with Kyungsoo and it made his insides churn in something he couldn't explain. A little uncomfortable— never once having seen that look in the elder bandmates eyes before and the fact that it was starting to scare him— the younger man thought it best to give each other some room, which was particularly why he walked backwards, not once removing his eyes from Chanyeol's; yet nearly tripping over the forgotten can of Coke in the process.

Once they were apart more Kyungsoo let out a shuttering breath, grateful for the new space between them. He didn't feel like he was sufforcating anymore, which was a massive relief on his behalf. Although, he instantly tensed when Chanyeol clearly did not approve of the sudden movement and followed Kyungsoo until the small of Kyungsoo's back hit the counter, till their chest were nearly touching!

The younger man began to freak out. _What the hell is going on!_ Kyungsoo mentally screamed. Chanyeol was far too damn close for comfort! Stoic D.O. he was on the outside while frightened Kyungsoo he was on the inside—wow what a combo, Kyungsoo snorted. It didn't help matters one bit either that he could hear the blood pumping through his veins, hear how fast his heart was thumping in his chest. It rose his anxiety termendously. _What if Chanyeol could hear it too! What if, what if—!_  Kyungsoo stopped short, but his weariness was already at the brink and the berserked beats of his heartbeat sped up in number. If his bandmate couldn't hear it before then he sure as hell could now! What was he—

"Kyungsoo..." Said person literally jumped out of his skin at the call of his name, the walls of his thoughts shattering loudly like glass in his ears to pile dangerously at his feet; discontinued. Looking back up at Chanyeol, Kyungsoo kept his gaze behind him, focusing his eyes anywhere in the room but at Chanyeol's unreadable expression.

It was when— without warning— the older man cupped Kyungsoo's cheek in his big hand that Kyungsoo finally met Chanyeol's eyes. Slightly shaking from the adrenaline as well as the fear of what's to come. Better put he was left flabbergasted. The younger man gulped deeply so deeply that he actually believed he swallowed his Adam's apple. He soon discovered that that was impossible and inwardly sighed in relief.

Something inside brought Kyungsoo to speak, what it was was still a mystery to him but he carried it out no less. "A-Actually...there _is_ something." He lowly breathed out, silently comprehending what it meant when he felt Chanyeol's hand tremble against his cheek when he had. Ignoring it for denotation later Kyungsoo came to terms that he was sick of keeping secrets, especially between him and his best friend. That wasn't him, he _wasn't_ like this, so why was he staring now? It was probably best to get it off his chest, right...rather now before he looses his chance forever.

There was two ways it could go down, one Chanyeol would either reject his feelings, but still support him by soothing him with sweet nothings about how it was okay, that he still saw him as his best friend even if Kyungsoo did not. Or second Chanyeol would freeze in a perplexed state, declaring minutes after he collected himself that he needed time to sort through head, absorb all the sudden news before leaving Kyungsoo in the dark, alone and hating himself for most likely destroying the probably best friendship he's going to have throughout his life.

Whichever one was _still_ not what Kyungsoo _truly_ desired to experience, he carved the rare third possibility, the one where Chanyeol would accept his feelings, tell him that he felt the same and they'd do things, things Kyungsoo dared not to think about anymore since it just hurt being possibly into him more than just a mere crush yet Chanyeol still saw him as nothing but a bandmate, a friend, coworker.

Looking down at the floor Kyungsoo took a shuttering breath to steady his chaotic nerves, licking his dry lips with a shaky tongue before he finally grasped onto his bottled courage to continue. "You're right...I _have_ been hiding something from you. For a long time to be more exact. You see I-I..." Kyungsoo trailed off the realization of his actions finally smacking him right in the face. Biting his lower lip, he furrowed his brows. He couldn't do it, he couldn't, not like this. Not if there was the possibility that it'll ruin what they had now forever.

Kyungsoo really believed it was for the best to release the weight on his shoulders, but he had thought wrong. For once he was wrong, and even if he was he couldn't help but feel slighly glad.

More than a little skeptical now, Kyungsoo came to the idea that it would be about time to take his leave— to go back to his spot on the couch and pretend this never happened, to go back to the movie to watch it but not actually.

Refusing to bother to enlighten Chanyeol— especially not in the confusing situation he dragged them into— of anything he slid his way out between the silent bandmate and the counter. He almost made it to the living room when Chanyeol unexpectedly but frantically grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his retreating tracks.

Kyungsoo blinked once, twice, his mouth slightly parted in bewilderment. _So bold,_ the younger man pointed out. And before he even had the chance to look at Chanyeol or decipher his brash actions as to why he had stopped him he pulled Kyungsoo towards him. The sudden pull gave Kyungsoo whiplash, making his head spin and slightly dizzy but it was completely worth it, especially when he felt something warm and soft press against his lips along with the warmth on his side.

Kyungsoo thinks he's died and gone to heaven because Chanyeol was kissing him! _Him!_ The person who's he had a crush on for as long as Kyungsoo could even remember! The younger man wants to believe he was dreaming, that he was in the world of his newest sex dream and wishing that _this_ was happening in real life. Although that was highly unlikely considering Kyungsoo could feel Chanyeol's touch, could _feel_ his lips on his own! Usually when he dreamt of these moments he never truly felt how wonderful it felt, he had to rely on his imagination and damn was his imagination right.

Slowly closing his eyes Kyungsoo melted into Chanyeol's kiss, moving his own lips in time with Chanyeol's own, soon wallowing in the bliss of what he's been craving for for weeks, for months, possibly even years.

Far sooner than he anticipated his head began to cloud in a haze of pleasure, the thought of his imagination being correct; Chanyeol was a good kisser— his lips were slightly chapped but his experience he brought covered for it, not that Kyungsoo would expect anything less since his mouth was constantly moving, for he never truly learned how or when to shut up. Much to Kyungsoo's sadness however, Chanyeol slowly pulled back, their lips separating and Kyungsoo was nearly brought to tears at the loss.

Licking his lips timidly Chanyeol swallowed asking, "How long?" Kyungsoo's eyes followed the movement of Chanyeol's tongue and struggled not to break into a smile or let out a sound at how his own lips had just been there a moment ago. Moving his gaze back to Chanyeol's face, Kyungsoo noticed the slight pink tint rising on his cheeks from the catching onto where Kyungsoo's eyes once were.

Embarrassed now, Kyungsoo swallowed the rising lump in his throat, his mouth growing dry from... well Kyungsoo didn't know. "Ever..." he finally choked out, the hint of his shyness peeking through his words. Although once he realized his answer didn't really make any sense he attempted again, rephrasing his words. "Since god knows when, from the beginning maybe? I can't remember nor know for that matter."

There was a moment of silence that Kyungsoo thought Chanyeol was going to say something he wasn't ready to hear but then he noticed the smile. It was surprising to the younger man really, so much that it instantly brought that familiar warmth to his heart, one only Chanyeol could forward.

Kyungsoo watched almost dumbfounded as the older male slowly leaned down towards him, tilting his head a little before he softly lifted the younger man's head up by his chin with the hand that had been on his side, before officially meeting their lips together again.

The kiss was sweet and tender at first, merely the meshing of each others lips against one another before Chanyeol grew more bold, sliding his tongue over Kyungsoo's lower lip silently asking for permission to enter. Kyungsoo naturally granted him the entry with no reluctance, soon lowly moaning at the amazing sensation he brought along.

The bolder the kiss grew so did their breaths. And they pulled back gasping for air although it didn't last long considering when staying apart too long hit them they were back at it, ignoring the fact that they needed air every once and awhile. Kyungsoo groaned when Chanyeol took his bottom lip between his teeth gently pulling at it before sliding his tongue back inside Kyungsoo's inviting mouth, tongues dancing against one other.

Chanyeol by this time had let go of the younger man's wrist to instead wrap a secure arm around his waist, pulling his closer by the curve of his spine. And Kyungsoo now being free from his confinements slid his own arms around the older man's neck, sliding a hand through his dark hair as he held himself up so Chanyeol didn't have to crane his neck just to kiss him.

Chanyeol was the next to moan as Kyungsoo took control, pulling his mouth away breathlessly from Chanyeol's to take in some air before he proceeded to just kissing his neck. Chanyeol didn't seem to mind nor care at the sudden take over and perferrably let him, wanting to bask a little more of the feeling of Kyungsoo's lips on his heated skin.

Although, there was only so much he could take before he quickly lost it. Turned them around now, Chanyeol pressed Kyungsoo's back against the counter successfully boxing him in with his body again, but this time he wasn't going to let him escape so easily. Capturing his lips with his own again Chanyeol groaned, running his hands all over Kyungsoo's chest, holding him in place.

Chanyeol liked Kyungsoo's shortness compaired to how much of a giant he was and all, it was adorable, but right now he _needed_ to see him perfectly in level with himself. So fixing the problem he casually slid his hands down Kyungsoo's sides hooking his hands under his thighs— not once breaking their kiss—and easily lifting him up onto the counter without any trouble. Kyungsoo groaned immediately pulling back, slightly panting as he ajusted to the new position, blushing at how aligned they were to each other now.

"Much better." Chanyeol out of breath, merely groaned against Kyungsoo's cheek, his husky deep breaths fanning against his ear making the younger man blush deeper but as well as arouse further. Smirking the older man nipped at his earlobe, before quickly burying his face in the crook of Kyungsoo's neck, where he began to feather teasing kisses and kitten licks in his path.

Kyungsoo wiggled in his spot atop the counter trying best to get comfortable — forcing his brain to pass the thought about how he cooks on this counter — and a little ticklish from Chanyeol's breath, but luckily the tickle was easy to mask once the pleasure kicked in.

When suitable he wrapped his legs around Chanyeol's own, briefly discovering once he had just how much he was truly enjoying his actions and Kyungsoo scooted closer, not accidentally rubbing his erection against Chanyeol's half-hard one.

Both moaned in time with each other, a little too loud since they immediately heard someone in the living room — Sehun — suddenly ask if anyone else heard that. Chanyeol froze, ears perked as he prepared himself just in case Sehun went to investigate. There was a loud crash from the movie and Kyungsoo jumped, although seconds later he let out a relieving sigh when Baekhyun to their rescue told him he was just hearing things cause he didn't hear anything, to forget it and go back to the movie.

Chanyeol next let out a exasperated breath, running a hand up Kyungsoo's back to calm him down as well leaving a gentle kiss to the racing pulse that was going chaotic in his neck. "We're safe, however we should probably try to be a little quieter, just in case Sehun _really_ gets suspicious." Kyungsoo merely nods his head in agreement, removing his arms from Chanyeol to rather grip the edge of the counter so to hold his trembling body steady.

Scanning the kitchen, eyes half-lidded and breath uneven, Kyungsoo licks his swollen lips. He was relieved that he couldn't see his bandmates — or the living room for that matter — which meant his band members couldn't see them either, which _also_ was a huge load off his shoulders. If his groupies found them...like this, it would be the end of Kyungsoo — of how they saw him. Just the mere image made him insides burn, in what, he was still trying to figure that out.

After a while of thinking about it Kyungsoo finally grasped what the feeling was, the adrenaline running through his veins that was making him trembling wasn't in fear of getting caught, or what his bandmates would think. No, it was the excitement of _being_ sneaky, hiding with the thought they they _might_ get caught. It left Kyungsoo skeptical, perplexed... and  _completely_ bewildered however yet he was extreamly turned on even more.

Ignoring the pulsing of his fully erect cock to the best of his ability, Kyungsoo dug the heels of his feet into Chanyeol's thighs, pulling him closer, slighly rocking his hips against Chanyeol's own, silently demanding that he dare not think of leaving him unnattended and hard to take care of himself later. Chanyeol seemed to have caught onto the hidden message for he nodded his head in a breathless understanding, tounging the sensitive skin he found before suckling, stopping only once the flesh underneath his mouth began to shift between a shade of a dark purple. This in rewards earned Chanyeol a low mewl to escape Kyungsoo's throat, one that was far too sexy to hear just once.

"Kyungsoo..." Chanyeol moaned back, deep and husky in said person's ear and Kyungsoo shivered, the tremor settling right between his legs, where his erection twitched in the needy anticipation to continue. 

Chanyeol felt the sudden pulse of Kyungsoo's cock against his own and he growled, biting his lip before he hazy with lust, circled his arms around Kyungsoo again, running them down his back until they reached the top of his ass. Then in one swift move Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo hard against him, grinding his hips into Kyungsoo's.

"F-Fuck..." The younger man hissed, gasping in pleasure before he clenched his teeth, fingers gripping the counter so dangerously Chanyeol was worried his fingers would break.

"Holy shit, Soo you have no idea how fucking good you feel..." Chanyeol remarked, rocking his hips more frequently while he completely drowned in the sensation of their hips. He couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to be inside him, to be thrusting in and out of his warmth until he couldn't anymore.

The mere thought made him hiss in pleasure.

Grinding wasn't nearly enough though, even if the younger man was clearly melting like butter against him, even after he somehow managed to forget how to breath, even if he was struggling tremendously to hold onto what sanity he had left along with the moans and noises he was so threatened to allow to slip out, it still wasn't enough.

Chanyeol desperately craved more.

Groaning Chanyeol regretfully stopped the friction of his hips, — not wanting to come too soon, especially not before he even got the chance to feel Kyungsoo himself — trying not to think too much on the sound of disappointment coming from Kyungsoo as he had. "God, say my name Soo... I need to hear it roll off your tongue like perfect silk." Chanyeol was practically begging for Kyungsoo, for him to scream his name, just to hear what it sounded like slipping off his tongue in reality rather then in his dreams.

Lost in his hazy desire now, Chanyeol slid his hand upwards where he hooked two fingers into the collar of Kyungsoo's shirt, easily pulling it down before he bit down possessively onto the sweet spot between the connection of his neck and shoulder.

It had once been a secret treasure finding that spot...now it was proof of this moment. one Chanyeol was bent on keeping Kyungsoo from forgetting — not that he would.

Kyungsoo finched, but Chanyeol was smart enough to tell it wasn't in pain, merely just in surprise. "Shit Chanyeol..." Kyungsoo gasped, obedietly. Kissing the reminder once more, Chanyeol pulled back to look into Kyungsoo's eyes, eyes that were so hazy with his own amount of lust the older man could easily get lost in them — not that he would complain otherwise, discovering Kyungsoo's desires was never a bad thought from the beginning.

Smiling the older man couldn't believe just how long it took him to witness that look in his bandmates eyes, the look of need in his voice, eyes dilated with cloudy desire and most of all the lust for more. Yes, Chanyeol has wanted to see this for months upon months and now that he did there was no going back. Not even his fantasies came close to how captivating he was in this moment.

"Hmm," The older man hummed low in his throat, reaching his hand up to grasp Kyungsoo's chin between his fingers, eyes analyzing just how breathtaking he can be when all his guards and defensive walls were down. He looked just so— "so beautiful..." Chanyeol slowly declared, his smile unconsciously widening as Kyungsoo's cheeks began to shade a pretty ripe pink before he tried to look away but Chanyeol was not granting such.

Chanyeol was fully aware of how Kyungsoo didn't exactly like the idea of being called cute or adorable sometimes even beautiful by some fans, but since it's coming from him Kyungsoo couldn't help but permit him the delight of calling him whatever he saw fit — no matter how embarrassing it may be.

There were times Chanyeol had difficulties comprehending just _how_ much control he had over his dongsaeng.

Discarding the though, Chanyeol nuzzled Kyungsoo's cheek finally gathering up his pride to ask, "Let's take this elsewhere, hmm?" Kyungsoo didn't respond and merely gave a nod of his head — either too embarrassed or just simply too speechless, perhaps even none of the above or both. Resting his hands on the younger man's thighs, Chanyeol backed up some and when they were a good inches away he watched Kyungsoo.

Quickly hopping off the counter they both froze, neither moving a muscle to make sure nobody in the living room heard them. Kyungsoo's ears sharpened however, as he heard Minsoek say something about the person causing the deaths was probably the main guy, he explained since he seemed most suspicious. Baekhyun quickly scoffed, exclaming what would he get out of that, why go through all the trouble of trying to save the people on the plane when he was killing them and how would he be texting himself. Junmyeon merely stated that it was logically impossible. There was silence for a while, a couple shocked gasps some irritated groans from Zitao and Yifan... or was it Zitao and Yixing? Kyungsoo couldn't tell in his state. Other than that there was silence. When nobody said anything else within the minute Kyungsoo knew they were safe to proceed.

Kyungsoo's room was the closest, as well as out of sight. And once the door was shut he hurriedly locked it behind him. _Just to be safe,_ he thought. He wasn't too keen on someone walking in on them. Although knowing it was a slim chance, it was still better to be safe than sorry.

Turning on his heel Kyungsoo was about to walk over towards Chanyeol but froze upon the sight that greeted him. There on his bed was the older bandmate, legs spread out in front of him — the overswelled bulge in his jeans not once going unnoticed — as he was leaning on his outstretched palms behind him, seemingly — no he _was_ teasing him! _He is fucking advertising? Doesn't that jerk already know how much I_ _just want to jump his freaking bones!_ Kyungsoo raged mentally.

Hastily tossing his thoughts out his brain he walked immediately over to his bandmate, making himself comfortable on Chanyeol's lap where he wrapped his arms around his neck, swiftly but passionately kissing him without warning beforehand.

"Getting inpatient, are we Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol laughed against his lips, leaning up so he could slide his arms around the younger man's waist, pulling him closer against his chest as well as aligning their crotches together.

"Shut up, it's your stupid fault with your, dare I say sexy attractions, if you wasn't so _damn_ hot doing it then I wouldn't be like this." Kyungsoo groaned, immediately kicking himself in the ass for admitting that, but the bullets already been shot, no point in taking it back now. However, it did sorta feel right to let it out, but he was sure as hell _not_ admitting that.

"As long as it keeps you craving over me then I'll gladly continue, your're so yummy when needy." Kyungsoo tried not to think too much into what more dangerous ideas he was already planning to act out in the future. Instead he wiggled in his lap, purposely grinding against Chanyeol's erection and before Chanyeol could even muffle his moan, or groan, or whine or whatever sound he was going to let out the younger man slid his tongue past his parted lips, silencing him. Although, it didn't last long for he just moaned into Kyungsoo. He merely just shook it off, running intimate hands underneath the older man's shirt, feeling the muscles react and twich in anticipation at his simple signature.

The kiss was sloppy and forceful with lust while yet it was still amazing, considering Kyungsoo kept coming back for more. Chanyeol didn't stop him and enjoyed every bit of it. Eventually though, Kyungsoo growled clearly unsatisfied with something. Pulling back panting, the younger man glared at Chanyeol then to the shirt then back. Touching was okay but if Kyungsoo couldn't _see_ what he was touching then there was a problem, a massive one. "This comes off," Kyungsoo demanded, pulling the shirt up halfway. Chanyeol quickly obeyed and raises his arms so the other male could lift it over his head.

The younger man hastily tossed it behind him, trying hard not to think about the mess it'll make, as long as they clean it up later he was good, he assured himself over and over. Riding his brain of disturbing things Kyungsoo eagerly scanned his eyes over Chanyeol's sculpted chest, taking delight as he teasingly skimmed his fingers over his nipples. Yep, there was no doubt about it Chanyeol was far beyond prepossessing. No matter how many times he's seen Chanyeol shirtless it will never get old.

Eventually looking got boring though and he pushed his bandmate down onto his back, burying his head in the crook of his neck, familiarizing his musky scent and god did he smell delicious. Chanyeol's cologne was even wearing off and he still smelled fucking amazing, just the mixture of his skin and cologne alone was driving Kyungsoo insane. The younger man's bandmate was like a walking sex machine, who would ever think to ever turn him down, let alone not want to fuck him every chance they got?

Kyungsoo faintly remembers the time Chanyeol had told him that he got stood up on his date for the third time by the same girl, and Kyungsoo had to soothe him half the night because Chanyeol became lost, debating whether or not if he was truly good enough of a person for anyone. It had been the second ditch that year and Kyungsoo had been so furious at both Chanyeol for thinking such proposerous thoughts and at the anoymonus girl. Mainly at the girl because what the fuck how could someone ever step that low? His bandmate was a wonderful person, loud, playful, annoying yes, but when serious he was caring and sweet. He was the happy virus of EXO, and they all loved him, so why couldn't others see that?

Kyungsoo once wondered himself, sure his bandmate was far too happy-go-lucky for his own good but that shouldn't have mattered. However, that wasn't what he was truly sought out to seek, what he was truly _truly_ looking for was the answer as to what brought him to develop romantic feelings for the overly-cheerful man.

It was no secret, there was many things Kyungsoo admired about Chanyeol. For one he was always forever been by his side, looking out for him as a best friend, taking care of him like the caring bandmate he was, always protecting him like a older brother. When Kyungsoo was down or simply just angry at the world Chanyeol was there to put on that stupid crooked smile that always melted his heart and attempt to make things better with sweet words but just end up making a fool out of himself. When they got the chance they'd sing Bruno Mars covers and English songs, their voices creating such beautiful harmony together. Unlike most groups they got along pretty well and always had the tendency to horse aound with each other when on stage — not once feeling stupid afterwards — or even just in the dorms.  
  
Kyungsoo as many others was envious of how handsome he was however.

Another thing Kyungsoo favored was how tall and lean he was and the way his deep sexy voice seemed to purr in his ear whenever he addressed him. His name alone felt just so right leaving the elder man's tongue and Kyungsoo would at times have to hold in his alluring noises just because of it.  
  
No, there was nothing Kyungsoo didn't like about Chanyeol, he was perfect, even with his oddly oversized ears.

It didn't matter anymore now anyway they all had their chance to claim Chanyeol as their own and now he was taken for good. The thought of Chanyeol being only his made Kyungsoo smile in triumph.

People can call him selfish but he didn't care, Chanyeol belonged to him now, he has waited this damn long for his bandmate to feel the same and now that he did there was no way in hell that he was letting him slip through his fingers.

Kissing his way over Chanyeol's shoulder, Kyungsoo trailed his tongue over the tender flesh, moaning as he _even_ tasted good. Sinking his teeth into his shoulder, he quickly gasped, "That's pay back for biting me." Chanyeol just moaned at the pain, his hips unconsciously buckling up into Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo groaned biting harder, hard enough he nearly broke the skin. The younger man then winced at the hands on his hips as they drove deeper into his flesh, almost on the bridge of painful and he immediately knew that they'll leave bruises later. _Great yet another thing I have to hide... Oh well at least it_ _'s not too much trouble._

Crying out in pleasure this time was Kyungsoo as he pressed down to meet Chanyeol's trusted eagerly... Although he regretted it instantly. _D-Damn that feels good._ Kyungsoo thought blissfully, biting his lower lip in his haze.

It hasn't even been that long and Kyungsoo could already tell he was close to coming, he could feel the familiar heat tightening in his gut as well as in his balls. Bitterly he wasn't nearly ready to come yet. Thinking fast Kyungsoo moved off of Chanyeol, easily dimissing the whine of unsatisfaction that came from him.

He would replace that soon enough.

On his knees between Chanyeol's legs now, Kyungsoo swiped his tongue over his lips hungrily, eyes focued on the massive bulge in his bandmates jeans while he dug his fingers in the other's knees.

Moving up now that he was able, Chanyeol's breath immediately caught in his chest at not only at what Kyungsoo was aiming to do but as well as at the sight that welcomed him. And fuck was it hot. He studied Kyungsoo's expression, searching for hesitation or unsureness but as expected he came up with none, instead his eyes were immediately drawn to Kyungsoo's tongue, uncontrollablely following the slow movement as it wet his lips, lips that were bruised and swollen from all their rough kissing. He soon moaned at the realization of how those always perfect full lips were about to be around his cock and he gripped the sheets tighter.

Kyungsoo made sure to take his sweet time in removing Chanyeol's jeans, even more so his boxers, skimming oh so cruelly against his aching shaft with his thumbs as he did. By the time they were completely off Chanyeol was practically trembling in want on his bed begging for Kyungsoo's mouth.

Kyungsoo merely just smirked taking absolute delight at how torturous he could truly be when provoked, especially since Chanyeol _himself_ had been earlier.

However he couldn't deny that Chanyeol's pleads and groans weren't just the tinyest bit titillating and he found himself giving in. Spreading Chanyeol's legs further apart, Kyungsoo — enjoying the sight more than he could even begin to describe — reached his hand forward towards Chanyeol's length, gripping the base with strong fingers before he moved closer placing the head on his lips, the precum wetting them as he used the wetness to push forward till the tip was completely in his mouth, tongue instantly swirling the tip to lap up whatever precum had leaked from his teasing or was currently. The taste wasn't the best, it was bitter and made him want to grimance in disgust but he didn't... he couldn't not after hearing such breathtaking noises leave Chanyeol's mouth because of him. 

He can get used to this.  
  
"Fuck, Soo!" Chanyeol groaned slash hissed, hips unconsciously bucking upwards but Kyungsoo held him down with his other hand, preventing further occur.

Kyungsoo hasn't given a blowjob before nor has any experience at it, but that dare wasn't about to stop him either, regardless he also wasn't going to allow Chanyeol to gag him before he even began either. Not only could it be bad but it'll ruin the whole moment, which was something he definitely didn't want. He may not be expert at this kind of stuff but he's browsed the internet plenty enough to get the jist of it. Clearly he's watched and read some gay porn on his free time — in private of course — too but it wasn't so much as a strong suit for him mainly because he liked discovering things like that on the way. 

Eyes fixed on Chanyeol through his eyeslashes, Kyungsoo sees that he is staring back at him, eyes half-lidded, mouth agape while his cheeks were fainty flushed from his desire to proceed and probably the fact that he was desperately trying to hold his control in line so he wouldn't fuck his mouth raw. Yes, there was no doubt in his mind now; Chanyeol was one hell of a stunning sight to take in when giving pleasure.  
  
This gives Kyungsoo the confidence that he's doing something right and he proceeds sliding more of Chanyeol's cock into his mouth with ease, removing his hand from the base only to take him further. Once he feels the tip began to reach the back of his throat though he slides back up then repeats the action. He wasn't ready to deepthroat him yet, or let him cum for that matter.

After a while Kyungsoo moans closing his eyes before he fully removes Chanyeol from his mouth, this time to lick strips up and down the older man's length, reaching his hand back up to stroke him, the slikness from the saliva and precum making it easy to glide up and down without any discomfort.

However, as the time passes his jaw soon begins to ache from all the abuse of using his mouth and tongue more that usual but he doesn't do anything about nor does he stop. Taking the head of Chanyeol's cock into his mouth again Kyungsoo sucks till his cheeks hollow, tongue like a pattern circling the head before pressing into the slit. He inhales through his nose before he proceeds to simply bobbing his head up and down the hard shaft, tonguing the vein underneath Chanyeol's cock wantingly.

Chanyeol on the other hand gripped the sheets tighter, so tightly Kyungsoo was surprised they hadn't ripped yet.

He couldn't hold them in anymore, even if he tried his breaths continuously grew more and more labored, however his moaning and groaning and mewling in ecstasy was no better. Squeezing his eyes closed in his drunken state Chanyeol knew he could never go back to his hand, not after how fucking amazing it felt to be engulfed in Kyungsoo's heavenly mouth.

Fuck, there was _no_ fantasy of his that could ever come close to how amazing this was let alone looked. He would have to praise Kyungsoo later, cause damn he was fucking amazing. Letting go of his death grip on the sheets Chanyeol ran a hand across Kyungsoo's fringe, fingers whiping the sweat off his forehead before combing them through the dark strands, encouraging him to continue.

However, perhaps that wasn't so much as a good idea, considering that he had nearly choked on his scream when Kyungsoo took him throat deep. "Holy shit, Kyungsoo, fuck!" Chanyeol growled, clenching his teeth tight, the hand in Kyungsoo's hair tightened without him knowing.

Kyungsoo had the gag reflex and he abrutly pulled back, eyes watering but he continued despite it. Taking him into his mouth again Kyungsoo scrapped his teeth gently against the side, easing back down till he reached the back of his throat again. He paused a near second before proceeding deeper, hearing Chanyeol's loud raspy gasps in his ears and that gave him the cue to go on, this time however when he reached the back of his throat he swallowed the tip. Almost immediately Kyungsoo briefly tasted something salty and unpleasant on his tongue, although before he could even begin to relish in the taste he was roughly pulled back by his hair. The tug made his head dizzy and he hissed in pain, cracking open a eye he saw Chanyeol biting his lip hard, so hard Kyungsoo thought he saw blood. And was he trembling more than usual?

Leaning down towards Kyungsoo Chanyeol pulled him by the tight grip on his hair until their forheads were practically touching. "I don't know how you learned to do that but, you have no idea how much I'm going to make you pay for it." Chanyeol lowly growled, the look in his eyes making the younger man shiver in something he couldn't place.

Kyungsoo blinked for a moment, sorting through his head as to figure out what he had done wrong to make Chanyeol so... so _damn_ sexily aggressive. Thinking back on Chanyeol's words for a second Kyungsoo smirked gleefully. "Oh, could you have perhaps liked it? Wait! Were you about to come, Chanyeol?" He may have sounded surprised to the other but he really wasn't, how could he when he knew even before Chanyeol pulled him by his hair that he was about to come, the salty taste he tasted was enough to prove that.

Although, what Kyungsoo couldn't seem to comprehead was why would Chanyeol stop him? Didn't he desire the sexual release? It's not like Kyungsoo would've minded if he came in his mouth, he was actually thruthfully looking forward to it, to finally discover just how good Chanyeol tasted once he came.

However, before he even had the chance to decrypt the reasons as to why, Chanyeol closed the space between them, locking their lips together in a forceful yet blissful kiss. No longer needing to ask permission the older man slid his tongue past Kyungsoo's parted lips to instantly grimance at the taste of himself on the other bandmates tongue, although, it was soon replaced with a low moan; Kyungsoo fingured because the taste wasn't so bad once gotten used to.

Getting up from off his knees, Kyungsoo wobbled a little, his legs numb from not using them for a while, although before he fell Chanyeol caught him, seperating to look up at him a silly grin of his face. Kyungsoo wanted to roll his eyes at the look but held himself at bay, rather decided to kiss him again where he hoped it would stop the function of his brain.   
  
It was when he took notice to just how tight his jeans were that Kyungsoo proceeded to remove his own clothing. Sweat rolled down his forhead in his haste to get out of them, his hands immediately but eagerly reaching up his chest to unbutton his shirt but Chanyeol beat him to it. Chanyeol fumbled for a moment his trembling fingers having some difficulties thanks to Kyungsoo's heated kiss. Although, he did successfully get them undone, sliding it down the younger man's arms where it piled at his elbows. Kyungsoo discoveres this and removed his hands from Chanyeol's shoulders so he could completely remove it.   
  
When that was acomplished Chanyeol separated, panting before he pulled Kyungsoo unexpectedly forward leaving a kiss to his bare stomach before trailing his tongue downwards, a moan leaving Kyungsoo at the brashness of his bandmate's actions.  
  
Shivering in greedy anticipation Kyungsoo did as he watched Chanyeol take no hesitation in removing his jeans next, shamelessly skimming his palm over his painfully aroused cock purposely to elect sound that Kyungsoo himself didn't even know could muster. Now sexually frustrated he glared at Chanyeol but it was futile considering the look of pleasure showed more than the dissatisfaction.  
  
After what felt like a agonizing eternity Chanyeol finally freaking _finally_  removed the annoyance of his jeans and boxers. More than willing Kyungsoo stepped out of them and couldn't be more happy that they were finally off.

Okay, on second thought maybe he wasn't. Kyungsoo's breath hitched in his chest as he saw the look in Chanyeol's eyes, the look made a tremor evade from the younger man's spine to settle in his groin from the way Chanyeol looked about ready to eat him alive. A little embarrased Kyungsoo blushed, stammering shly, "S-Stop looking at me like that Chanyeol do you know how embarrassing it is? Besides I'm not nearly as well endowed as you are, you're more graceful looking then I am." Kyungsoo had looked away by now the embarrassment of Chanyeol scanning his body like a shiny now toy making him unsure of himself. His bandmate has seen him half naked at times but not in this matter, not when he was this bare, let alone _this_ hard.  
  
It was when he heard a snort leave Chanyeol that Kyungsoo brought his attention back, although before he even got the chance to react the older male pulled him into his lap, both immediately moaning as their painfully erect cocks rubbed against each other.

"No I don't know—" he groaned, pulling Kyungsoo closer to his chest, leaning forward to lightly nibble on his Adam's Apple, causing the younger man to gasp sharply. "—how it feels because I see absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about, you're mesmerizing Kyungsoo, big deal your not as endowed as I am but that doesn't mean I don't find you attractive, cause fuck I do, more than anything." Chanyeol confessed heartly, moving his head down to bite another mark on his collarbones, bruising the sensitive flesh easily.  
  
Kyungsoo let out a low cry but didn't say anything about the matter, although his hold on Chanyeol did tighten that alone proved something. And Chanyeol smiled against his skin breathlessly.

It was when Kyungsoo's legs wrapped tighter around Chanyeol's waist that the younger man did something. Reaching over towards his night stand, Kyungsoo opened the drawer, searching blindly at the bottom until he found what he was searching for. Pulling out a small bottle of lubricant he handed it to Chanyeol silently, leaning his head back on his shoulder again, lightly leaving kisses and kitten licks on his neck. 

Chanyeol didn't ask why Kyungsoo had lube in his night stand because for one the answer came to him pretty quickly and two because it would be an awkward topic. All Chanyeol needed to know was that he was probably either pleasuring himself with it or had it on hand just in case a situation like this might occur.  
  
So tossing his tempting curiosity out his brain, Chanyeol swiftly popped open the bottle with his thumb, silcking his fingers soundlessly with a appropriate amount, when that was done he put the bottle on top of the stand and pressed his index finger to Kyungsoo's entrance, not yet pushing it in. Moving a little back, the elder male used his other hand to cup Kyungsoo's cheek, forcing him to look up and when he did Chanyeol captured his lips with his own. He hoped it would distract Kyungsoo from any discomfort and to test the waters he slipped the digit upwards into the younger man.

Kyungsoo's muscles immediately constricted around his finger, nearly pushing it out but Chanyeol kept still. It was when he finally reached his knuckle with ease that he slid it in and out slowly, only adding a second finger when the first one slid comfortably, sissoring them as softly as he could.   
  
Kyungsoo in his state unknowingly yet accidentally bit Chanyeol's lip at the strange feeling but as well as the slight discomfort from the second digit, as he suspected much though the older bandmate just ignored it even if the iron on his tongue was problably meant for denotation later.  
  
Gladly, it did let up the more Chanyeol prepared him, the weird feeling shifting to pleasure faster than Kyungsoo anticipated it would. Nevertheless the older man continued sliding the two fingers in and out repeatedly, subconsciously picking up speed whenever Kyungsoo's breath would hitch without him noticing. It was when he felt a third finger join the others that Kyungsoo was on cloud nine, their kiss long broken from the labored heavy gasps Kyungsoo was letting out on Chanyeol's shoulder.

Sweat rolled down his forhead more frequently now and he bit Chanyeol's neck in his pleasured state, instanly running his tongue over it in a silent apology. He just couldn't, he couldn't _ever_ deny that this didn't feel good because fuck it did, it was nothing he would have thought would and for that he moaned in unmistakable bliss. However, yet not even that was enough to quench the raging inferno that was his desire to subdue. No, he needed something more than just Chanyeol's fingers, he wanted something longer, thicker something that would continuously hit that spot Kyungsoo knew would make him keen and scream in overwhelming ecstasy.  
  
"More, I need more Chanyeol, please, I'm literally putty here." Kyungsoo whispered lowly, his voice sounding like velvet silk in the older man's ears.   
  
"Does it feel good, Soo?" Chanyeol asked, mainly just to make sure the younger was prepared enough before he proceeded to enter him. Kyungsoo nodded groaning a muffled 'you have no idea' under his breath before the movements of his hips increased, giving Chanyeol enough proof to continue.  
  
Removing his fingers completely — discarding the enticing whine from Kyungsoo from the sudden loss — Chanyeol just kissed his cheek before he reached behind the younger man to pick up his neglected jeans, digging into the back pocket for his wallet — which he was overjoyed he had on hand with him. Pulling out a foil packet from the hidden spot he quickly tossed the other items back onto the floor where they will remain till they were finished.

Kyungsoo moved back to look at what his soon to be lover was doing before his eye caught sight of the condom. He declared instantly that it was problably best not to ask _why_ Chanyeol had a condom on hand in his wallet to evade awkward conversations but in the back of his mind he was still a tad bit curious.

Throwing his curiosity out minutes later he began to lift himself off of Chanyeol's lap so to lay on the bed, but before he even got the chance to move a muscle Chanyeol got up, holding the younger man to his chest before he turned them around. When suitable and comfortable on the made covers underneath them Chanyeol leaned up to leave a quick kiss to Kyungsoo's lips, whispering gently. "Relax." Kyungsoo nodded thoughtfully too captivated on watching Chanyeol as he leaned back to where he was sitting on his heels, condom in hand.  
  
When Kyungsoo looked not so tensed Chanyeol smiled resuming his actions. Ripping open the condom packet with his teeth, he rolled it onto his cock, reaching over to grab the bottle of lube to slik it afterwards. The younger man watched him hungrily his own cock twitching in anticipation at the sight. Once he was finished he leaned back over Kyungsoo, placing his cheek on the side of his head, confirming in his ear. "I'm going to enter now."   
  
Kyungsoo nodded, throwing his arms securely around his lover's neck. "Please, you've teased me enough I need this, I need you inside me. I've waited far too long." Chanyeol kissed him in understanding before he reached down to guide his cock to Kyungsoo's entrance, feeling him shiver in delight underneath him.

Chanyeol entered Kyungsoo slowly, slower than he did with any other lover he's had before, feeling his walls contrict around his length like a tight blanket.   
  
Greedily he placed his lips against his lover's, automatically tracing his tongue over them, both bruised and swollen from all the abuse he's put them through. However, his problably weren't any better. Kyungsoo sure as hell didn't seem to give a shit though as he relentlessly just pulled Chanyeol down harder against him, darting out his tongue to greet the elder's own where they soon fought for unwinning dominace.

Chanyeol moaned into him, taking Kyungsoo's low whines and light wiggles underneath him a sign to move. Gripping his lover's hips, Chanyeol pulled out some before thrusting back in, this time completely. Their lips immediately separated from each other as they couldn't help but let out their own sounds of pleasure.  
  
Chanyeol was no virgin that was for sure, he's connected with women in intimate ways before, but fuck not one of them was nearly as amazingly tight around him as Kyungsoo was right now. There was no way he could ever go back to fucking women when his bandmate felt this good. He groaned loudly, suckling Kyungsoo's pulse, choking out. "You take my cock so fucking good Soo." He admitted, fingers digging cresents into the younger man's skin harshly. He couldn't help it, it was literally taking all of his will power not to move, not to fuck Kyungsoo raw before he even got ajusted to him inside.

Kyungsoo had thrown his head back against the pillow, a loud cry of bliss leaving his lips as his legs automatically wrapped behind Chanyeol's knees tightly. "No shit, fuck Chanyeol move!" Kyungsoo growled lowly, the sound of his voice was enough for the elder bandmate for it was so damn enticing he couldn't dare resist.

Chanyeol moved slow on purpose, being both unfair and agonizing that Kyungsoo was nearly brought to tears at the terrible friction. He needed Chanyeol to go faster, harder! He couldn't take this slow shit, he's been teased enough for one day it's Chanyeol's turn!

Flipping them over so Kyungsoo was now on top and Chanyeol was on his back he forcibly rocked his hips back and forth burying Chanyeol's cock deeper inside him. _S-So deep!_ He gasped, taking in the oh so lovely curses Chanyeol was muttering under his breath. Kyungsoo didn't pause and quickly lifting himself up to where only the tip of Chanyeol's length was inside before he eased back down, moaning his lover's name in the overwhelming sensation.  
  
Chanyeol bit his lip hard, squeezing his eyes shut as he continuously drank in the perfection of euphoria that was Kyungsoo's control. Gripping his bruised hips the elder bandmate strongly guided Kyungsoo down onto him, thrusting in time when the younger man came back down. "God Kyungsoo you feel so fucking good, so damn tight!" Chanyeol gasped, throwing his head back into the pillows everytime Kyungsoo was completely down on him again.

Said person just nodded, fluttering his eyes closed as the movement their bodies were creating was bringing overwhelming rupture to simply ignore. In addition, once he found his bearings again he remarked back, horasely. "And you're so big, fuck Chanyeol what they say about you is true..." The elder bandmate's thrusts grew in number now and Kyungsoo mewled. His body was definitely going to be sore tomorrow.   
  
Unexpectedly Chanyeol flipped them over again, immediately pulling his cock out of Kyungsoo before quickly replacing them with his fingers, thrusting four in all at once. The younger man groaned the combination of his once thick cock to his experienced fingers being more of a turn on than it problably should be. "Tell me how good I make you feel, Kyungsoo? How much do you want my cock? Perhaps I should just fuck you with my fingers until you come?" Chanyeol taunted and before he could say or respond back Chanyeol thrusted his fingers right into his prostate, a scream halfway leaving his mouth for he quickly repelled it by biting his tongue.   
  
"I-It's undesirable, there are just no words in the whole dictionary that are eligible enough to express how much you make me feel, how much I want you Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo confessed after a pause, following with lifting his hips for more, but the older man wasn't giving any... at least not until he answered all his questions.

Thrusting his fingers in again, Chanyeol rubbed against the sweet spot so incredibly gently it was like torture and Kyungsoo was nearly brought to the bridge of tears because of it. "Come on baby I want to hear more, I desire your cries and screams. I want to hear what you want." Chanyeol purred, nipping at his lover's jaw.  
  
Kyungsoo swallowed, opening his mouth and before he could stop himself or hesitate he told him. "Fuck, Yeol I want your cock more than your fingers, I need it! I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't even be able to think, breathe hell walk!" If the sound of his voice wasn't enough indication then the dark blush rising on his cheeks might as well be enough to prove that Kyungsoo just embarrassed the shit out of himself from admitting something that would surely make perverts hide in embarrassment.

Satisfied Chanyeol smirked leaning forward whispering darkly, "Perfect..." Kyungsoo moaned at the deep meaning holding the elder closer as he felt Chanyeol remove his fingers from him.  
  
Holding himself up on his elbow Chanyeol used his other hand to snake it down between their bodies where he gripped his cock hard guiding it back inside Kyungsoo. Only the tip he allowed inside though for he quickly wrapped his arm securely around Kyungsoo's hips and before Kyungsoo had any time to think he pulls him down the same time he roughly fucks his hips up.

The younger man moaned loudly, the roughness somehow bringing Kyungsoo closer over the edge than he would have thought possible. "Chanyeol go faster, harder!" He begged needing his release more than he ever did before. Lost in his hazy state Kyungsoo's fingers uncontrollablely dug into Chanyeol's back, nails every so often leaving marks but neither seemed to take notice to it.   
  
Like a obedient puppy Chanyeol did what he'd been told moving his hips at a quicker pace while thrusting harder now practically fucking Kyungsoo inside out, making sure to hit his prostate after ever other thrust to not bring his lover over the edge too fast. Kyungsoo liked the pattern no less and he bit his tongue just to hold in his loudness. Although, that wasn't helping and Chanyeol kissed him roughly, swallowing the moans and groans.   
  
He was close, Kyungsoo could feel it... which was shocking to him really cause he didn't think he'd last this long. He broke the kiss abruptly, his breathing uneven and out of control now that he was nearing his climax. Chanyeol saw this and instantly knew why, leaning down he nipped at Kyungsoo's earlobe gasping. "Touch yourself, Kyungsoo, release for me, I want to see you come without my touch." He demanded softly, feeling said person nod their head.

Kyungsoo hadn't once though of disobeying and slid a arm from his lover's abused back to run it between their sweaty bodies till he gripped his neglected cock. He palmed the tip smearing the precum over his length, using it as a lubricant to make things more wet and slick. He didn't start off gently either and immediately went right to it, gripping his shaft with strong fingers he pumped himself fast and hard eagerly matching the pace of Chanyeol's thrusts, running his thumb over the head every so often before presuming to stroking himself harder.

Kyungsoo moaned and mewled in Chanyeol's ear, his release was definitely nearing and that made the older man's thrust more sloppily as he too was also. Hell, Kyungsoo's noises alone was bringing the elder close to his climax but he didn't allow himself to come, not yet, not until Kyungsoo came first. Chanyeol had always given his lovers pleasure before himself, but with Kyungsoo things were different.  
  
He was determined.

Continuously hitting his prostate Chanyeol leaned down, running a hand across his Kyungsoo chest he pinched a nipple between his fingers, suckling his neck again this time higher — it was probably a little too high up in the seeing range but neither seemed to address it, all that really mattered to them was the relief of finally being able to come as one after so long of dreaming. Only a few thrusts there was before Kyungsoo finally came, arching his back, toes curling into his bed sheets as Chanyeol's name slid beautifully from his lips.   
  
Even though exhausted the younger man continued to stroke himself, riding out the last of his orgasm, his warm cum shooting out onto their stomachs as well as on his hand. His body did eventually gave out from all the torture he put it through and he fell against his pillows breathing ragged and labored. _And here I was thinking singing and dancing was tiring._ Kyungsoo thought inwardly. Hell he didn't even do all the work, Chanyeol did. 

Chanyeol lightly kissed Kyungsoo, a silent praise for his obedience before be finally came himself — the younger man's muscles around his shaft being unable not to — filling the condom of his seed, Kyungsoo's name more than perfectly leaving his mouth in his orgasmic state. No longer being able to support his weight anymore he fell atop of Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo wrapped his arms almost lovingly around him, being extreamly gentle as to not bring anymore pain to the scratches on the other's back.

"That was..." Chanyeol breathed out once he found his voice although he stopped short for he had no words to explain what they just did. He had just had sex with his best friend, his bandmate and he had not one word to say about it, even though he'd been dreaming about it forever.  
  
"Better then I anticipated... hell far better than any of my dreams can conjur that's for sure. You're definitely something else when in bed then when you are around us, talk about a drastic change." Kyungsoo finished for him, placing his lips on the older males shoulder.

"And that's so much as a bad thing?" Chanyeol wondered worriedly, lifting himself up on his elbows to meet Kyungsoo's gaze underneath him.

The younger man shook his head lighly, "I didn't say that," he paused for a moment in a thinking manner before finishing. "It's, how do I put it... Intriguing to say the least, and yet far more than volupous."

Chanyeol hummed in agreement, acknowledging gleefully, "Same goes for you as well, who would've thought our 'little Kyungsoo' to be so noisy when in pleasure when he was so quiet around others."   
  
"Shut it, I put full blame on you." Kyungsoo glares pinching Chanyeol lightly on the arm. Chanyeol moved up sliding his softened cock out of Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo wrinkles his nose at the weird feeling. "now get off you weigh a freaking ton!" he continued lightly pushing at the other bandmate's chest to emphasize his words. Of course, he wasn't literal and was just saying it to drop the whole embarrassing subject about his loudness and as for what he could see from the grin on Chanyeol's face he knew it too.

Kyungsoo attempted to get up from the bed but the two arms that wrapped around his waist wouldn't allow him for they just brought him back down to sit between their owners legs. Chanyeol rested his head on the younger man's shoulder, murmuring, his voice deep and horase. "Oh, is that right? Well you wasn't complaining a minute ago."

Kyungsoo immediately snorted, he did have a point, that much was certain. Looking down at himself he grimaced as he noticed the cum was beginning to harden on their skin. "Ugh, I'm not ready for a second round if that's what you're implying. As you may see we are in a desperate need of a clean up." Kyungsoo pointed to the sticky mess on their bodies and Chanyeol let out a small laugh, agreeing.

Removing himself from Kyungsoo's warm body Chanyeol got up peeling the condom off his unattractive dick, throwing it into the trash next to Kyungsoo's bed before looking back to the younger man. He watched as he got up instantly cringing in pain and Chanyeol frantically worried. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"   
  
"No, just a little sore. When I said fuck me to the point I couldn't walk you did know I wasn't literal right?" Kyungsoo joked, shooing Chanyeol's hand away. He merely scoffed, saying he must have missed that message and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, mentally exlaming, _hmm sure you did._

Limping slightly, the younger man pulled the towel off the desk chair from when he took a shower earlier that day to clean themselves up with it. Although, in the process of whiping his seed of himself he took notice to just how dark the bruises on his sides were. Nontheless he smiled, overjoyed for some odd reason. "Talk about being gentle, whoever said that really doesn't know who you are in the bedroom." Kyungsoo pointed out, pausing before finishing. "No matter that's another thing I love about you, you don't hold back." Turning around once he was as clean as he was going to get, Kyungsoo proceeded to Chanyeol although he stopped mid-way when finally catching the look on his face. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"   
  
Chanyeol blinked bewildered, "Did you just say you loved me?"  
  
Kyungsoo froze in his tracks, both body and mind. Did he? Thinking back to his words... holy shit he did! Wait! Did he love Chanyeol? As a friend, yes without a doubt... as a boyfriend, a lover?! Maybe? Why else would he say that if he didn't love him? "I-I think I do? No scratch that I think I always have even before all... this." He sighed. "I didn't say anything before because I-I was afraid... afraid that you didn't feel the same, that you only were into women and you wasn't gay, that you would push me away like trash, find me disgusting then end our friendship because you were uncomfortable with my presence, that-that—"

"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol gripped said person's shoulders lightly shaking him to snap him out of his rant. When he looked up at him Chanyeol smiled finishing. "I love you too, always had. Probably way before you did." 

Kyungsoo blinked, he didn't know how long he's waited to hear those words from Chanyeol and now that he has he felt like crying. Of course he didn't but it wasn't a bad idea. "So what now? Are we you know... boyfriends?" 

"If you're okay with it then yes," Chanyeol confirmed. 

"I'm more than okay with it, believe me, although I do suggest we keep this between ourselves, you know just like Baekhyun and Jongdae had, however we probably wouldn't have found out if I wouldn't have caught them in the act." Kyungsoo said the last part under his breath in more of a out of space manner then anything else, resuming his work on Chanyeol.

There was silence for a moment while Kyungsoo did his work however once he was done he heard Chanyeol chuckle to himself. This worried him a little and he asked. "What are you laughing about? Is there something amusing that I'm not aware of?"   
  
Chanyeol let out a deep breath leaning down to leave a kiss to Kyungsoo's lips, it was so tender and light Kyungsoo could mistake it as just air. "No, I've just never had a boyfriend before so I'm probably horrible at it. As I continue to think about though t, I came to realize I can do anything when with you so it's alright. Besides if I make a ass out of myself in the process you'd have no other choice but to find it cute and go along with it... you always do."

"I do not!" Kyungsoo fussed and Chanyeol couldn't help but find the sight adorable. Not pouting Kyungsoo changed the subject declaring. "And you better not get sappy on me now, just because I said I loved you doesn't mean go out and copy the stuff you did with your past ho's. God, if you even dare think of buying me flowers and chocolates I _will_ not hesitate to smack you."  
  
There was a pause before Kyungsoo added. "I like Blue Roses."

Laughing now Chanyeol shook his head, rolling his eyes before he leaned down to kiss him again, wrapping his arms possessively around his waist before giving in. Sighing lowly he murmured. "So complicated you are Soo. You do know those types of flowers are like extremely rare, extinct even."

"Shush, you're ruining the moment." The younger man shushed him, lifting himself up on his toes Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck, smiling against his lips. "Let's stay like this a while longer.

...

Back in the living room the movie EXO was watching was nearing the climax and Baekhyun and Jongdae kept passing glanced back and forth to each other then to the spot on the couch where Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were _supposed_ to be at yet weren't. Baekhyun, not surprising, was first to break snickering while Jongdae merely smiled joyous. It was a good thing he did, they both knew it. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were _meant_ to be together, it was fate. Yeah, so what if Jongdae blackmailed him in the past or the fact that he gave them a little boost— a light push towards their furture together there was nothing wrong with that.

It had been Baekhyun that told him that Chanyeol had a thing for Kyungsoo, a "strong thing" as Baekhyun emphasized. He explained that he'd woken up countless times to the weird noises and Kyungsoo's name leaving Chanyeol's mouth in his sleep. And he declared — which Jongdae completely believed — that if he wasn't so overjoyed that his best friend felt the same for Kyungsoo he would have thrown a pillow at him for waking him up in the middle of the damn night. It was already bad enough that he looses about a hour of sleep because of Chanyeol's noisiness and loud breathing every night! 

Jongdae wasn't nearly surprised to find out the news from Baekhyun... not when he already discovered out himself that from the way Kyungsoo acted around the older bandmate, it was obvious. He was far too shy and timid around Chanyeol than one probably should be especially since they lived in the same dorm together. Kyungsoo may fool his other bandmates but Jongdae was far too smart to not see it.  
  
There was only so much that can remain hidden but if someone's paying a awful lot of attention then all was revealed. 

Jongdae had just been casually watching the two on the couch in the corner of his eye, Chanyeol was leaning against Kyungsoo's shoulder like he always did when they watched a movie together and Kyungsoo fighting a war within himself not to jump or flush in embarrassment but was failing tremendously. Since he was sitting next to them he could easily pinpoint Kyungsoo's expression, read him like a open book. For one Kyungsoo wasn't _even_ watching the movie he picked out, and two he was not even there half the time, most of the time just staring out in space or in his own world.

It was when Kyungsoo got up and left to the kitchen that Jongdae took action, carefully acting natural as he scooted over towards the other bandmate to whisper in Chanyeol's ear that there was something bothering their 'little Kyungsoo', that he should go find out since he was closest to him than anyone else. Chanyeol nearly jumped at the thought, a look of fright of his face as though he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Moving back over to his spot again, Jongdae held back his smile as he watched Chanyeol get up from the couch to follow Kyungsoo.  
  
Baekhyun not removing his eyes from the movie smiled in triumpt as well, _there is no way our plan will fail._ He assured himself repeatedly. 

About five to ten minutes passed and there was still no sign of return from their friends and Jongdae crossed his arms, resting his back against the armrest while he moved his legs to where Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were once sitting. _I_ _'_ _ll keep their spots occupied, it's gonna be a_   _while before they come back anyway._ And just like it was played out he heard a muffled moan come from the dark room, his smile widening. _Yep, definitely a_   _while._

Sehun must have heard it as well for he looked at Baekhyun asking if he heard something. Naturally, Baekhyun wasn't going to rat his friends out and simply shook his head giving a shrug of his shoulders before saying he didn't hear anything, that he shouldn't pry to much into it and to just go back to watching the movie. Sehun rose a eyebrow at him but didn't say anything else and just did what his hyung told him.   
  
It was about a hour later — not that he was keeping track or anything — that Jongdae caught something in the corner of his eye and like a moth to light he was instantly drawn to it, seeing Kyungsoo slip back onto the couch, going completely unnoticed to his bandmates for they simply just resumed watching the end of the movie.

Baekhyun however looked over to him and Kyungsoo tried to pretend he didn't see him, even though they both knew he had.  
  
Chanyeol was next, although he didn't sit back down and rather took it upon himself to stand up, leaning against the nearby wall behind everyone, eyes fixed on watching the rest of the movie.

  _Ooh, their sneaky._ Jongdae grinned. _Perhaps not sneaky enough though._ When Kyungsoo shifted in his seat uncomfortably Jongdae hastily noticed the bite marks and bruised hickeys on his neck. _Ooh, dangerous too, aren't you getting pretty high up in the seeing range there Chanyeol?_ Jongdae remarked inwardly. However, he did have to give Kyungsoo credit though at least he got smart and put on a shirt that covered them perfectly, still if he moved to much the shirt reveals all.  
  
Baekhyun tried not to sound knowing but asked him what happened for he was gone for a good forty-five minutes to a hour. Kyungsoo like usual had a belivable excuse saying he was tossing the laundry in the washer and then took a shower, which would explain the wet hair, most of it was dry by now but it was still noticeable. He then added that when he was done with that he went to his room to read a book until he got bored. Baekhyun then slyly smiled asking about Chanyeol's whereabouts as well. Kyungsoo just shrugged saying he didn't even know if he came back or not.

Jongdae eyes glued to the screen let out a hushed laugh unconsciously — he couldn't help it Kyungsoo was a good liar, shit if he didn't already know where he was or what he _was_ doing then he would've believed him — immediately drawing Kyungsoo's attention.  
  
There was a moment that Kyungsoo glared between his two friends before he snarled, whispering lowly. "You didn't! Ugh, seriously, and after you guys fucking blackmailed me for liking him in the first place do you set us up! You guys are massive dicks you know that!"

Blinking Jongdae and Baekhyun looked at each other then scoffed, exclaming at the same time, "Yeah, we know." There was a pause before Jongdae added, moving closer to his ear to whisper. "You'll thank us later. Also don't forget our suggestion about the tantalizing threesome either. Its possible.

"Fuck off." Kyungsoo spat, now ignoring the bandmate completely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I feel absolutely no shame in writing this, mainly because I happened to enjoy writing it, it was cute and fun and I'm more than grateful that it came to me out of nowhere... or was it in a dream? I can't remember. (Shruggs*)
> 
> Secondly, I promise it wasn't nearly supposed to be this outrageously long, but I couldn't bring myself to skip any details especially since I love them juicy details. 
> 
> (Clears throat* Clasp hands*) I sincerely hope you all enjoyed it, it took me freaking forever to write since I don't have permanent iternet so it was an on and off thing. Well I've also been extreamly busy, but I do write whenever I get the chance so I'm not that lazy. Also I am as well working on the second chapter of (It was supposed to be nothing. Just simply nothing.) so do expect that sometime soon! 
> 
> Again hoped it was enjoyable to the romancey/porny expectations, leave comments and kudos for more(I was in fact thinking of writing more specifically one of Baekhyun and Jongdae from the mention Kyungsoo made but I'm still deciding)

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I should probably feel ashamed for writting this but somehow I just can't bring myself too, mayby it was because I had fun writing it, or maybe cause it was cute and fluffy. Either way I'm more than glad that it came to me out of nowhere... or was it in a dream? I can't remember. (Shrugs*)
> 
> Secondly, I promise this was not nearly supposed to be this outrageously long, I tried to make it a short one shot but I couldn't bring myself to skip any details, especially considering I love me them juicy details. 
> 
> (Clears throat*) (Claps hands*) I all sincerely hope you enjoy it, it literally took me freaking forever to write too since I don't have permanent internet so it was a on and off thing. I've also been extremely busy too but I write whenever I have the chance so I'm not that lazy. Also I am currently writing the second chapter of (It was supposed to be nothing. Simply nothing.) so do expect that sometime soon!
> 
> Again I hoped it was enjoyable to the romancey/porny expectations, this was a first for me so please do not hesitate to leave comments if there was any mistakes and kudos for more, or both. (I was actually also thinking of writing a Baekhyun and Jongdae fic as well from the mention Kyungsoo made in the story, but I'm still deciding).


End file.
